


Things She'll Do Out Of Desperation

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Series: Ruby and Sapphire (and Garnet) discover the wonders of omorashi [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Multi, Omorashi, Pearlnet, Pee, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Urination, Well - Freeform, Wetting, but she understands a little better, ish, not completely, pearl finally figures it out, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Pearl realizes she should have peed before they left for this mission. Or she shouldn't have drank that tea. Either way, this isn't good.--the one where pearl wets herself.





	Things She'll Do Out Of Desperation

Pearl walked alongside Amethyst, contemplating her current situation. Amethyst, Steven, Garnet and herself were on a special gem retrieval mission. This gem, Garnet had informed them, had found itself a home inside a tower constructed by some misguided humans, and it was oddly _gaining_ power as the structure around it deteriorated.

It was mostly a regular mission, but Garnet had said that it seemed to be quite imperative that they do it as soon as possible. They had left almost immediately after Garnet had explained the situation, so quickly, in fact, that Steven had barely had time to use the restroom before hand.

Pearl had been slightly impatient with the boy at first, but she quickly realized that it was better to let him get ready rather than have him complain during the mission. Garnet seemed only slightly annoyed, and Amethyst was unfazed.

At some point while they were walking to the tower from the closest warp pad, Pearl began to understand why Steven had wanted to use the restroom before they left.

Pearl didn’t like eating, but she did appreciate a good cup of tea once in a while. What she didn’t like about tea, however, was the necessity of expelling it afterwards. Her physical form had no use for the liquid, and as such, it tended to pass through her very quickly. She assumed it was the same for other gems, but she wasn’t interested in it at all.

Currently, she was walking next to Amethyst, with Garnet and Steven slightly ahead of them, and trying not to pay attention to the incessant signaling of her bladder.

She found it quite annoying, however she couldn't really bring herself to ignore it. Pearl recalled the conversation that she had with Garnet and Amethyst a few weeks ago. Amethyst had said that she was into this sort of thing… Pearl shook her head, blushing.

But Pearl couldn't shake the thought like she could shake her head. She kept thinking about that conversation, vaguely wondering what exactly Amethyst and Garnet could possibly like about this feeling. It was annoying at best and painful at worst. She _could_ just ask one of them, but… not right now of course.

Pearl wondered if Amethyst would like to know about her situation. The younger gem would probably at least be amused.

“Amethyst?” oh, well there went her chance to _not_ say anything.

“What's up, P?” Amethyst asked casually. Pearl nearly scoffed at the irony of the nickname's sound.

“Well,” Pearl started, close to a whisper, “you know that tea I sometimes like?”

“Yeah…” Amethyst responded, matching her volume.

“Well, I had some of it this morning and, it was, um, very good so I had more than usual…”

“Get to the point, Pearl.” Amethyst seemed vaguely annoyed.

“I, um… I need to pee.”

Amethyst raised an eyebrow, turning to Pearl. “What do you want me to do bout it?” she responded flatly.

“Ah, nothing! I just thought, you know, I thought you might be interested.” Pearl blushed as she spoke.

“Not really. It's not like you're wetting yourself yet. You could always ask Garnet if it's okay for you to stop and piss somewhere.”

“N-no, I'm fine,” Pearl responded quickly. She did wonder how Garnet would react, though.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was curious about this whole thing. She cursed herself for not asking more questions, as well as for her initial disgust with the topic. She still didn't like this situation, though.

After a moment, Pearl paused and pressed her legs together. She was uncomfortable, and really wished she had noticed the need before they left for the middle of nowhere.

She noticed Garnet turn slightly to look at her. Pearl blushed a little, wondering if Garnet could tell that she needed to pee.

Garnet kept walking, but slowed her pace to match Pearl's. Pearl pretended to be very interested in the local plant life.

“Pearl?”

“Yes, Garnet?” Pearl responded hesitantly.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and caught up with Steven. Pearl bit her lip, frowning in a mix of emotions.

“Is something the matter?” Garnet asked quietly.

“Oh… not really,” Pearl said in a high pitched voice.

“Pearl…”

“It's really nothing,” she mumbled, “I just have to… Pee.”

When Garnet didn't respond, Pearl looked up. The other gem was covering her mouth with one hand, presumably hiding a blush. Finally Garnet simply said, “That makes sense.”

“What?” Pearl frowned.

“F-forget it. It's not important.” Garnet looked over at Pearl, who couldn't help but notice how badly Garnet was blushing. “Y-you can go in the forest if you need to, it'll be fine.”

Pearl looked to the side of the trail that they were walking on. There wasn't much cover in these woods. “No, I'll be fine… I can wait.”

 

As they continued walking, Pearl argued with herself about whether or not she actually needed to pee enough to pause and go in the woods. On one hand, she was quite uncomfortable, and going now would probably make the next hour or so a lot easier. On the other hand, there still wasn't much cover, she didn't want to hold up the mission and on top of that, she couldn't stop thinking about Amethyst and Garnet’s… kink for pee.

Before Pearl could realize, they were passed the forest and greeted by a large stone building, that had fallen into disarray. She looked up at it, quietly hoping that it would be easy to find the gem.

Steven bounded ahead into the building, his shield out and ready for action. The others followed quickly, finding that the building was fairly well lit. “I don't see the gem around here!” Steven commented.

“Let's spread out to find it. We should be safe, but be careful,” Garnet instructed.

“I wanna go this way,” Steven said, pointing to a nearby doorway.

Garnet nodded in response and started off to a different door. Pearl followed her hesitantly as Amethyst ran off with Steven.

Pearl and Garnet found themselves in a small room that looked as if it was intended to be fancy. It wasn't quite fancy anymore, as anything shiny had worn down by now. There were shelves and drawers lining two walls, one of which Pearl moved towards to examine.

Garnet pushed open a slightly broken wooden door, finding a closet.

Pearl shuffled in place, biting her lip as she looked at the shelves.

“There's nothing in this room. Let's move on,” Garnet said.

Pearl crossed her legs and bent over, pretending to look closer at a notch in the shelf. It was getting much harder to ignore her bladder.

“Pearl…” Garnet hesitated. “Let's go.”

Pearl stood up again, forcing a smile. “Alright! Where next?”

Garnet lead Pearl back the way they came. In the main room, they met up with Amethyst and Steven, who were heading towards the other hallway.

“Hey guys,” Steven said as they joined up.

Pearl nodded and bit her lip. She slowed her pace a little as the others spread through the hallway to peer into various rooms. She leaned on the wall and crossed her legs.

Pearl groaned quietly, frustrated with her bladder. She couldn't ignore the full feeling anymore.

After a moment she moved to stand up, but as she did so, one of the wall panels made a noise. Pearl yelped quietly and watched as the wall swung open.

“Whoa,” Amethyst said from behind her.

“huh?” Steven ran over to see what the noise was, followed shortly by Garnet. “Cool, secret door!” he exclaimed.

The wall opened to a short staircase, and Pearl could see a soft red light coming from the bottom.

Garnet, Steven and Amethyst started down the staircase, and Pearl followed hesitantly. As she stepped down the first stair, the red light faded out into darkness. “What the…” Amethyst muttered.

Garnet took the initiative in lighting up the staircase, first shining a light on each of them to make sure they were okay, then turning her lit up gem ahead of them.

Pearl paused for a moment, pressing her legs together. Oh, she hoped this would be quick! Her bladder was much too full for this.

“Get ready for a fight,” Garnet warned in a low voice.

Pearl suppressed a noise of annoyance, and summoned her spear. The others quickly summoned their weapons also as they got to the bottom of the staircase.

Pearl couldn’t even focus on the corruption to try to identify its gem type. She wanted to hold her crotch, she had to pee so badly. She bit her lip instead and looked up at the creature in front of them. It was backed into a corner and growling as it pawed at the ground. Pearl tensed up into a defensive stance.

The creature reared up and charged at Amethyst, who yelped as she dove out of the way. “Alright!” Amethyst shouted, “let’s go!”

She used her whip to wrap around the corruption’s torso, and jumped up onto its back. The creature screeched and tried to run away, but Steven threw his shield to block it.

Pearl watched, shifting her weight back and forth. She wanted to help, but she wasn’t focused enough to find a strategic opening. She bit her lip as Garnet blocked the creature from running the other way.

This was her chance. Pearl moved forward, intending to stab at the creature as it tried to run again, but-

The creature didn’t try to run. It smacked her full force with its foot, throwing her back.

Pearl fell on her back, spear dissipating as it hit the ground. She tensed up at the force of the impact, but not before she felt a squirt of hot urine escape. Pearl gasped and jumped up. Panicking, the only thing she could think was to get the hell out of there. So she bolted up the stairs and into a room across the hallway.

Pearl placed herself in a corner and grabbed her crotch as she tried to calm down. Her shorts were damp, but her bladder was so full. She didn’t know what to do. She certainly couldn’t make it all the way back to the warp pad like this, but… where else could she go?

Pearl tried to step away from the corner, and immediately decided that was a bad idea. She pressed her legs together around her hand, shifting back and forth in a little pee dance.

Pearl whined, trying to think about her options. The only thing she could think of was to run outside to try and find a bush to pee in, and every time she stepped forward intending to leave, her bladder spasmed in protest, causing her to leak a little more.

Oh stars, she was going to wet herself here!

“Pearl…” Garnet’s low voice cut through the relative silence.

Pearl looked up just enough to confirm that Garnet was the only one standing in the doorway.

For a moment Garnet just stared at Pearl. The smaller gem was standing there, her legs pressed together tightly around her hands, and there was a small wet patch on her shorts where urine was leaking out in little spurts. Finally, Pearl said something.

“I-I’m sorry… Ngh… I can't-” Pearl whimpered.

Garnet opened her mouth, then closed it again. “It…” she struggled to find words. “It's okay, Pearl. The others are gone. Nobody else has to know about this. Don't hurt yourself trying to hold it.”

Pearl looked up for a split second, before gasping and dipping down to hold herself tighter. She couldn't hold in her pee for much longer whether she wanted to or not. A long leak escaped from behind her hands, trailing down her legs. “Oh noo…” Pearl whined.

“It's okay, Pearl,” Garnet told her. “Just relax.”

Finally giving in, Pearl fell down to her knees and hung her head as urine spilled out of her.

Pearl visibly relaxed, her tense shoulders sagging and her thighs loosening around her hand. Her shorts and socks quickly soaked through, and pee started pooling around her. Her legs were trembling in relief.

Amid the haze of her relief, Pearl vaguely thought that this must be what Garnet and Amethyst liked about wetting themselves. It ached a little, but finally letting go felt so good. It didn't necessarily feel arousing to her, but it was a surprisingly positive feeling.

As the flow of urine slowed to a stop, Pearl looked up, her face flushed. If she thought she looked embarrassed, it was quickly overshadowed by Garnet, who was covering her mouth with a hand and hugging herself with the other. Her face was quite a bit darker than usual, and she was shifting awkwardly.

“S-sorry. I should… I should leave. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be…”

Pearl blinked. She could plainly see that Garnet was trying to suppress arousal. It was sweet in a weird, convoluted sort of way. She didn't want to humiliate Pearl any further, so she was trying to hide that she enjoyed Pearl's “display”.

“Garnet… I… I'm not into this kind of thing, but that doesn't mean you have to hide that you are.” Pearl stood up shakily.

Garnet paused, and then reached up and took off her visor, letting it disappear. “Are you sure?” she asked quietly.

Oh, this was one of the many reasons Pearl loved Garnet. She was always all about consent. It just showed how much she really cared. “I'm sure.” Pearl nodded.

Garnet rushed forward, hugging Pearl. “Thank you,” Garnet breathed. “That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen you do, Pearl. I need…” Garnet trailed off. “I don't want to push this on you,” she mumbled.

“I'll do whatever you need me to, as long as you never tell anyone that I wet myself,” Pearl promised. Of course, she knew Garnet wouldn't have even thought about telling anyone, except maybe Amethyst, but she figured it would make the situation a little less tense if she treated it as a deal.

“Of course. I'll never tell anyone! Please, Pearl, I need you to make me come,” Garnet whined.

“Certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you this was worth the wait. I kinda wrote myself into a corner with the corrupted gem ,, and that's (mostly) why this took forever. hope y'all don't mind the cut offs i do with these stories lol


End file.
